futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (New Face)
2020 *The Japanese constitutional referendum takes place towards revising Article 9. The vote narrowly passed with 51% voting yes, and following this Abe went on to legitimise the Japan Self-Defence Forces in the Constitution. *The United States presidential elections takes place with Donald Trump winning against Democrat Seth Moulton. *The Taiwanese election is held with Tsai Ing-wen being re-elected for a second term, and Taiwan continues the trend of slowly abandoning any future reunification with the PRC. *The PlayStation 5 is released in April. 2021 *In Japan, the 49th general election of members of the House of Representatives takes place. The breakdown: **Shinzō Abe easily wins the election receiving 16,182,732 in popular votes. The seats for the LDP rose from 283 to 285. **Yukio Edano from the Constitutional Democratic Party received 8,354,199 of the popular vote. The CDP saw a loss of three seats, down to 65 seats. **Yuichiro Tamaki from the Democratic for the People Party received 5,685,923 of the popular vote, and gained one seat (now at 41). *Venezuela descends into civil war between the Maduro government and several democratic rebels. Russia sends support to the Maduro government. *The United States officially intervenes in Venezuela following support in both the House and Senate. 2022 *The 2022 South Korean presidential election takes place in May, with Psy from the Democratic Party, Hong Jun-pyo from the Liberty Korea Party, and Ahn Cheol-soo from the Bareunmirae Party being the main candidates. The breakdown: **Psy received 14,283,102 of the popular vote, and carried along all special cities (except Daegu) plus Gyeonggi, Gangwon, Jeju, North and South Chungcheong, North and South Jeolla provinces. **Ahn Cheol-soo received 6,941,738 of the popular vote, and carried Daegu and North Gyeongsang Province. **Hong Jun-pyo received 4,536,342 of the popular vote, and saw the highest turnout in South Gyeongsang Province. *The Australian election is held. Jason Falinski wins against Tanya Plibersek from the Labor Paty, leading to the former being elected prime minister. **The Liberal/National Coalition gains ten seats and remains the majority government. **The Labor Party loses nine seats. **For the first time since 1990, Bob Katter loses his seat in the Division of Kennedy, being taken by Frank Beveridge from the Liberal/National Coalition. *ISIL is fully defeated as the last of the strongholds have been taken by other factions and their leaders killed. 2023 Korea *At the 2023 inter-Korean summit, both sides agree on a peace treaty and begins a long process for future unification. *In South Korea, a carbon tax is put into law with the tax going towards investing towards renewable resources. *Hyundai and Kia make the pledge of phrasing out all production of fossil fuel-based cars by 2035. World *Joseph D. Kucan announces his intention to run for president and campaigns towards security, increased presence in the world stage, as well as being the first major republican to have a plan laid out towards combating climate change. *Fatih Şahin from the Justice and Development Party is elected president of Turkey, succeeding Recep Tayyip Erdoğan who was ineligible for re-election due to term limits. 2024 *Korea becomes the next nation in Asia to legalise same-sex marriage following a vote in the National Assembly with 63% in favour, 31% against, and 7% abstaining. *Dmitry Medvedev succeeds Vladimir Putin following the 2024 elections in Russia. *In the 2024 presidential elections, Republican nominee Joseph D. Kucan wins the election in a landslide against Democrat . All states except CA, IL, NY, OR, WA, and Hawaii voted republican. *A referendum is held towards establishing a republic in Australia. It passes with 65% support. 2025 *The situation in Venezuela worsens as the Navy Seals manage to assassinate Maduro. The American military then moves in to occupy the nation. *In the Japanese elections, Shinzō Abe wins another term having received 14,029,182 of the popular vote.Overall vote turnout was around 45.38%, marking a slow increase in political apathy. *Turkey is kicked out of NATO after a vote between NATO member states voting in favour. *Bob Katter passes away in June, and Robbie Katter becomes the sole leader of the Katter's Australian Party. 2026 *Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state after a referendum with 68% support. The US Virgin Islands are merged into the new state. *Marijuana is legalised in South Korea after a close vote in the National Assembly with a 54% vote in favour. 2027 *The 2027 South Korean presidential election takes place in May, with from the Democratic Party, from the Liberty Korea Party, and Ahn Cheol-soo from the Bareunmirae Party being the main candidates. ** received 16,438,240 of the popular vote, and carried along all special cities (except Daegu) plus Gyeonggi, Gangwon, Jeju, North and South Chungcheong, North and South Jeolla provinces. **Ahn Cheol-soo received 8,304,623 of the popular vote, and carried Daegu and North and South Gyeongsang Province. **Jeong Jeom-sik received 2,586,109 of the popular vote with no majority vote in any of the provinces. *Bae Joo-hyun is sworn in as President and she continues many of Psy's policies. 2028 *The United States annexes Venezuela as an unincorporated territory. Remnants of the Maduro government as well as rival groups continue to be fought against. *In the inter-Korean Summit, an agreement on unification is made in 2040. *Presidential elections take place in Australia with Jason Falinski from the Liberal/National Coalition for another term. **Following the elections, Liberal/National Coalition has a total of 79 seats and Labor has a total of 59 seats. **The Katter's Australian Party manages to not only take back the Division of Kennedy, but gains ten seats in the House of Representatives. Robbie Katter becomes the representative of Kennedy. Category:Scenario: New Face